1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices capable of positioning and precisely locating an edge of a workpiece relative to the work surface of a machine tool and more particularly to a hand-held device for locating the edge of a workpiece and positioning the workpiece at an angle in relation to the work surface of various work tools such as drills, milling tools, and grinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In machine shops that use milling tools and the like, it is often required to set a part or workpiece on a machine for the purpose of machining the workpiece to a required angle or for inspection. However, when the workpiece is disposed at an angle and the machining is to be performed, the corner or edge of the workpiece is often difficult to locate.
Presently, a machinist may use a sine bar or similar device to set the angle of the part. The machinist must then use a second tool to locate the corner or edge of the part in order to proceed with the machining operation. Typically, a machinist may take a steel ball or other such spherical object and remove one quadrant of the sphere to form a tool for locating the edge of the workpiece. This type of tool is frequently referred to as a “Pac Man” ball because of its resultant shape. In use, the Pac Man ball is placed on the corner of the workpiece, and an Indicator is “swung” at the periphery (or as close as practical) of the ball to align the spindle of the machine with the corner of the part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,262 discloses a spherical edge locator that is used in the manner described above for locating an edge of a workpiece. While the spherical edge locator is more refined than the Pac Man ball, it lacks the ability to set the angle of the workpiece.
Accordingly, the shortcomings of the prior art make it necessary to use more than one device and at times more than one person in order to locate an edge or corner on a workpiece while setting it at the desired angle. Accordingly, what is needed is a simple hand tool that is easy to use for locating the edges and corners of workpieces as well as setting the angle of the workpieces with respect to a working surface.